


Politics

by VideoDame



Series: Signe's Shortstories [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Hes in the next one, Politics Talk, Signe rants about the war, Teldryns only mentioned in this one, The war in Skyrim is real stupid tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoDame/pseuds/VideoDame
Summary: Paarthurnax and Odahviing question Signe on what's going on in the Civil War after her fight with Alduin.





	Politics

**Author's Note:**

> A little, very short fic made as a request from Discord about Signe ranting about politics to her dragon friends. Again, my work is un-beta'd, so forgive any errors.  
> My tumblr is aph-wisconsin, my art blog is knight-owl-arts!

"It's just, that meeting was awful, Paar. No one could just sit down and agree to not rip each others throats out for a day or two so we could just- UGH!" Signe cries out in frustration to the elder dragon resting atop of a word wall in front of her. "I hate politics, and I hate how Jarl Bulgruff thought it was a great idea for the _Dragonborn_ to set up a meeting. And in High Hrothgar, no less! Neither I or the Greybeards understand politics, nor do we care about this war!"

Signe had just returned from Sovrngarde, and Alduin was defeated. But after the joy of victory and the lucid feeling of being in the land of honored dead, she recalled back to the peace meeting held only a day before. And she was angry. Thankfully Paarthurnax and Odahviing stuck around the Throat of the World and were here to lend an ear to the ranting Dragonborn.

The large gold dragon watches the woman fall back onto the snow covered ground in frustration. "Is the ground not cold, Dovahkiin?"

Signe grunts in reply, "I don't care, I'm so angry my skin is on fire."

"I see. In response to your, _rahgot_ , Dovahkiin- I can only inquire to hear more. Human politics were never my fortae," Paarthurnax speaks, his head lowering to listen closer to the human woman.

Odahviing speaks up as well, on a rock formation behind the Dragonborn, "Yes, I'd like to know what each side has done to warrant a war that was more important than the return of Alduin?"

The Nord woman huffs, gripping at the snow near her hands. "I'll tell you." Her reply was short and accented from anger, and she quickly sits up and scowls.

"From what I heard, it began when Ulfric Stormcloak, Jaarl of Windhelm, used his Th'uum to murder the High King of Skyrim. By Nord rights, he should have been made King then, but since he used his voice the Empire deemed the fight invalid and arrested him. He and I were able to escape Helgen when Alduin attacked, and from there he gathered an army and prepared to wage battle to the Empire.

The Empire, and Jaarl Elisif, are outraged at the events that happened. The Empire banned Talos worship- the selfish bastards- and declared war on the Nords following Ulfric. Imperials versus Stormcloaks.

As a kinsmen myself, I believe the Stormcloaks are in the right. The Empire has no reason coming to Syrim and simply delcaring themselves the law and erasing the Nord's history. But, the Stormcloaks are- I won't sugarcoat it- very racist. That's just something I won't agree with."

The two dragons listened to Signe's story, both silently agreeing on how childish humans still were.

Signe continues, "They hate Orcs, Bosmer, Brentons, Redguards, Imperials, Altmer- which is understandable, theyre pretty stuck up-, and especially Dunmer- Oh gods, Teldryn!" She suddenly stops herself, bolting upright and brushing the snow off herself, "I need to see Teldryn, I told him if I wasn't dead I'd be back in a few days-"

"You still have a few days, Dovahkiin, rest now-" Paarthurnax starts, but is cut off.

"No! I-...I have to see him, it's important."

Paarthurnax gives a knowing look over to Odahviing, before letting a long breath out. "I'm sure Odahviing can get you to Solsthiem quickly."

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Tongue translations:  
> Rahgot = Anger


End file.
